


Would You Like Fries With That?

by thepageofapillow



Category: VIXX
Genre: I die, M/M, it's super cute, they go to mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: Ken and Hongbin go to McDonald’s for the first time together. They get kicked out in twenty minutes.





	

Hongbin’s idea of romance is quite cliché, but he likes to think it’s the way to go. He would love to go on romantic walks in the park, hand in hand and maybe have a picnic next to the pond where the little ducks swim. He would like to come home to rose petals scattered on the floor leading to a big surprise. He would even adore even getting a bouquet of flowers, for Christ’s sake.

Hongbin would take anything over Jaehwan’s idea of romance in a flash, but he’s not that blessed.

And that’s how he finds himself hand in hand with his boyfriend at a McDonald’s for the first time. Granted, Hongbin has been here plenty of times before back in the ‘ol college days, but after that, he promised to never step foot in another one. But when your boyfriend tells you to close your eyes and that your date night would be a secret rendezvous, you expect something whimsical and fun, not a trip to the nearest fast food restaurant.

They stand in line and Hongbin gazes at the menu. It seems like it’s gone even more downhill to Diabetesburg than Hongbin had realized. Jaehwan eyes the menu like he’s just won millions of dollars on a lottery ticket and Hongbin doesn’t get it. Any other fast food place would be so many steps in front of this place, yet Jaehwan gets excited over it. 

It doesn’t make sense.

Eventually it’s their turn to order, and Jaehwan steps up to the counter enthusastically. “I want two Big Macs, no onions, lots of sauce, a large fry, a large drink, and an Oreo McFlurry. What do you want, babe?” 

Hongbin chuckles nervously. “I’ll just have a quarter pounder with cheese. Thanks.” 

Jaehwan puffs out his lip in mock disappointment. The look kind of reminds Hongbin of a kicked puppy. 

The cashier tells Jaehwan the total and he pays for it. Since they’re planning on eating inside, they go stand over to the left so other people can order, waiting for their tray. Meanwhile, Jaehwan snatches up the drink cup and peddles over towards the self-serve beverage station, loading up on ice and picking the drink choice. Hongbin swears that if it’s root beer again, he’s going to strangle someone.

Jaehwan waddles back over, giving Hongbin the drink with an expectant smile. Thankfully, it isn’t root beer. It’s Sprite. To make his boyfriend happy, he sips some more and remarks that it’s a good drink choice. Jaehwan probably knew Hongbin would kill him if it did end up being root beer.

Their order comes a few minutes later, and the tray is packed. Half of it is Jaehwan’s things, and before Hongbin can graciously take the tray and find a table for the both of them, Jaehwan has done it in a fraction of a second, gliding over to the nearest booth and beckoning Hongbin over. It’s freaky.

“You’re so strange,” Hongbin says, starting to unwrap his burger. They went a little overboard on the lettuce, but when do they don’t? He discards the extra as he watches Jaehwan giddily bite into his burger, the sauce dripping out of the other end. It’s really disgusting.

This is why Hongbin never likes to go with Jaehwan to fast food restaurants. He is civilized in every other restaurant, but when it comes to places like these, he thinks it’s the optimal time to be the grossest human being in history. Hongbin isn’t sure why he dates him when he’s like this.

Right on cue, Jaehwan takes a thick bunch of fries and dunks them into his McFlurry. He pops them into his mouth as if he hasn’t committed a crime that is in Hongbin’s list of turn-offs. It’s right underneath spitting on the sidewalks in public. 

Hongbin cringes, putting down his burger and groaning at his boyfriend’s eating habits. “You’re the most disgusting human being I have ever seen. Why do I even date you?” 

Jaehwan halts his assault on the remainder of his first Big Mac and smiles wide at Hongbin when his mouth is void of any food. “Oh, come on. You know you love me.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes, propping his elbows up on the table. It earns a scowl from an older lady a few booths away. Hongbin resists the urge to stick his tongue out at her like a rebellious youth.

“I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip,” Hongbin deadpans. 

Jaehwan’s mouth drops to the floor in shock. You could tell he was offended by that statement. He picks up a few fries and throws them at his boyfriend for revenge. “You don’t even like corn chips, idiot!” 

Hongbin senses the challenge involving french fries and maybe the wrapper to the straw and retaliates. He picks some fries out of the container and lobs them at his boyfriend, ducking every so often when his boyfriend does the same in return. Eventually, they’re in a full on food fight, only it involves french fries and they’re not in a high school cafeteria in some dumb rom com movie.

Ultimately, staff does take notice and sooner or later, the same cashier that checked them out and handed out their food with a smile is rushing over with a scowl on her face, screaming for them to stop and to get out immediately. They don’t listen, and eventually had to be escorted out. Jaehwan managed to grab as many remaining food items on the tray as he could as they were forcibly pushed out by the manager of the food place.

“Don’t ever come back,” he warns, shutting the side door harshly and stomping back behind the counter. Jaehwan and Hongbin make eye contact and burst out laughing immediately. Hongbin falls to the ground, clutching his stomach. He can’t breathe. Jaehwan is leaning against the glass windows, laughing so hard that it doesn’t make Hongbin stop.

When tears come to Hongbin’s eyes, he wipes them away and his body shakes with the last remnants of laughter left in them. “I cannot believe we got kicked out of McDonald’s. The hyungs are going to die when they hear this story.”

“Only because it was your fault! Don’t leave that part out!” 

Hongbin chuckles, intertwining his hand with his boyfriend’s. “It’s not my fault you’re greasy. But I love you anyways, I guess.”

“Love you too, Binnie!” He pinches Hongbin’s left cheek and coos at the dimple that popped out with his boyfriend’s smile. Hongbin’s eyes turn dark and Jaehwan knows that face. It’s the Jaehwan Stop Or I Will Kill You Instantly face. So he starts running.

And Hongbin chases him.


End file.
